German Patent Application No. DE 102010062591 describes various approaches to the design of magnetically driven micromirrors. The German patent application proposes a design in which unidirectionality of the magnetic field in the chip plane is done without. In contrast, tilting of a micromirror is possible through a Lorentz force, on the basis of an axially symmetrical B field 30. The magnetic system described there is made up of a U-shaped rail 1 made of a material that conducts magnetic flux and a hard magnet 2 situated in this rail and whose direction of magnetization is perpendicular to the rail opening. The main direction of extension of the magnetic system is in the longitudinal direction of the rail. The magnetic system is referred to as a magnetic bracket. In order to produce a torque that rotates the micromirror out of the plane, two printed conductor loops 11 are implemented on the halves of the plate situated opposite one another relative to the axis of rotation, and are supplied with current in the opposite direction of rotation. In this way, the two conductor loops respectively produce a force upward and—opposite the axis of rotation—downward. The magnetic micro-mirror drive shown in German Patent Application No. DE 102010062591 based on a magnetic bracket is particularly suitable for realizing 1D mirrors. The drive structure is described there in detail.